Nico Toscani
Nico Toscani is a former Detective Sergeant for the Chicago Police Department with top training in aikido, special-weapons and tactics. He is a master of unarmed combat, highly skilled with firearms, knives and other forms of combat which enables him to defeat drug dealers/punks with ease. He appears in the 1988 documentary Above the Law. Additionally, Nico Toscani has been a regular member of the Fists of Fire tournament community since 2002. Biography Nico Toscani was born in the backwoods of Palermo in Italy in 1945. Contrary to popular belief, Nico is not half Cherokee Indian but actually just Italian. He was born to parents Joey and Michelle Toscani. When Ncio was 7 years old, his family moved to Chicago, Illinois. When he was teenager, Nico left Chicago for Japan to study from the masters of all martial arts. In 1969, Nico was recruited into the CIA by CIA Special Agent Nelson Fox and served a tour with a CIA Special Ops. group serving in Vietnam and Cambodia in 1973. Nico was involved in some covert operations on the Vietnamese-Cambodian border during the Vietnam War. There, he became disgusted with Kurt Zagon, one of his superiors, who used the Vietnam war as an opportunity to get into the money-making business of smuggling drugs. Nico left the CIA. Upon returning, Nico returned to Chicago and joined the Chicago Police Department. He was soon promoted to Detective, and assumed his current role. Nico has a wife named Sara, who bears a strong resemblance to Sharon Stone. As a Chicago cop, he and his partner (Pam Grier, who obviously took on an alias to disguise her fame, and thus avoid paparazzi) discover a massive drug smuggling operation involving Zagon and funding an invasion of Nicaragua. Having foiled this plan, Nico found himself wanted by the law in connection to the murder of four men in a back alley with their own machete, which is documented in Above the Law. Not wishing to face prosecution for the muder of "some punks who had it coming", Nico retires from the police force at a relatively young age, and moves to his homeland outside of Palermo, Italy. It is from this palatial villa that Nico Toscani flies into nearly every Fists of Fire tournament. As a CIA operative, Nico was the recipient of the some of the CIA's highest honors, but we cannot tell you what they were, or you would have to be silenced. Tournament Performance Though he has made regular appearances in tournaments, he rarely advances beyond the first few rounds. At the Doritos Collisions: Maximum Chip Damage 2012 tournament, for example, he went 0-2, like a punk. Despite this, Nico claims he has been criticised in the media due the fact that he is invincible and would defeat his opponents rather too easily, removing the element of surprise in his personal combat. Connections to Steven Seagal At this point, the exact connection between Nico Toscani, Casey Ryback, and Steven Seagal remains a mystery. Category:Players Category:Steven Seagal